Kiss Target
by Nunuzac
Summary: Flashback saat Chitose pertama kali masuk ke SMP Shitenhouji, dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai jadian dengan Shiraishi.


Tennis no Oujisama – Fanfiction

Rated: PG 13

Language: Indonesian

Genre: Romance/Drama – One shot

Pairing/Characters: ChitoKura, Shitenhouji ensemble

Warning: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama & seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Takeshi Konomi.

**Kiss Target**

Shiraishi menghentikan belajarnya dan melayangkan pandangan ke kalender. Senyum merekah di sudut bibirnya. Ya, besok genap setahun hubungannya dengan Chitose, si mantan sayap Kyushu.

Ingatan Shiraishi melayang kembali ke masa itu, di mana Osamu mengumumkan pertama kali kehadiran Chitose di klub tennis Shitenhouji.

Setelah perkenalan dan basa-basi sebentar, Osamu meninggalkan ruang klub. Koharu bagaikan mendapat sasaran baru. Dengan centil dihampirinya Chitose.

"Chitose-kun benar-benar gagah ya, apalagi kalo dilihat dari dekat begini…"

Yuuji panas melihatnya, "Koharu! Kubunuh kamu kalo sampai berani selingkuh dengan orang baru ini!"

"Hei, kalian, hentikan!" Shiraishi menegur pasangan komedi. "Jangan memberi kesan pertama yang buruk pada Chitose-kun. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya nanti tentang klub kita kalo kalian bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Memang klub kita penuh dengan orang-orang yang nggak waras kok," komentar Zaizen sarkatis.

"Apa maksudmu, Zaizen?!" Sahut Yuuji gusar. "Kenya, seharusnya kau kendalikan uke-mu itu biar nggak bicara pedas pada senpai-nya!"

"Kamu kira gampang apa?!" Sambar Kenya ikutan dongkol, tapi mau tak mau pipinya memerah juga. Sementara itu Zaizen mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil bersemu. Ia tidak begitu suka kalau hubungannya dengan Kenya dibicarakan di depan umum.

Chitose hanya senyum-senyum santai melihat perdebatan di depannya. Tiba-tiba Kintarou menyeruak maju mendekatinya. "Kamu kelihatannya benar-benar kuat ya… Kudengar kamu adalah salah satu mantan pemain terkuat Kyushu. Ayo kita bertanding!"

"Kintarou! Jangan asal main nantang gitu dong!" Cegah Shiraishi.

"Aku nggak keberatan kok. Aku juga sudah dengar desas-desus tentang si Super Rookie, dan sepertinya sangat menarik kalo aku bisa bertanding denganmu," jawab Chitose.

"Tuh, kan! Boleh ya, Shiraishi?" Bujuk Kintarou.

Shiraishi tampak kebingungan. Bagaimana pun juga, hari ini adalah hari pertama Chitose di klub tennis. Rasanya kurang bijaksana kalau tiba-tiba dia harus berhadapan dengan Kintarou.

Gin menolongnya dengan sebuah usul. "Minggu depan kan bakalan ada pertandingan antara anggota reguler. Bagaimana kalo saat itu saja kalian bertanding?"

"Uum… ya… bolehlah…" kata Kintarou.

"Aku ngikut saja," timpal Chitose.

Shiraishi lega mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, Kintarou, pergilah menghadap Kantoku dan minta persetujuannya. Chitose-kun, tolong temui Koishikawa untuk menyelesaikan urusan administrasi-mu."

Setelah Kintarou dan Chitose meninggalkan ruang klub, para reguler yang tersisa segera kasak-kusuk tentang si orang baru itu.

"Apa benar sih kalo Chitose itu ace-player-nya Shishigaku? Kok sepertinya orangnya terlalu santai," komentar Kenya.

"Pastilah itu benar… Lihat saja bodinya, tinggi besar dan gagah, nggak kalah sama Gin…" puji Koharu kagum. Yuuji melotot padanya tapi Koharu cuek.

Gin ingin membantah, tapi urung karena sudah didahului Kenya. "Kalo benar begitu, kira-kira siapa yang paling hebat di Shitenhouji tennis club ini? Kintarou, Shiraishi, atau Chitose?"

Shiraishi menjawab kalem, "Tidak masalah kan? Siapa pun yang terhebat, toh kita tetap satu tim."

***

Hari pertandingan tiba. Saat para reguler (minus Chitose) bersiap-siap di ruang ganti, Koharu masuk dan berkata dengan ceria. "Halo, teman-temanku yang cakep…"

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini…" gumam Kenya.

"Ada apa, Koharu-ku Sayang?" Sahut Yuuji bersemangat.

"Uum… gini… Aku punya ide… Pertandingan biasa akan membosankan. Makanya kita harus buat sistem 'permainan hukuman'…"

"Ogah," potong Zaizen cepat. "Idenya Koharu-senpai pasti nggak beres."

"Jahat sekali kamu, Hikaru!" Koharu merajuk. "Padahal aku sampai tidak tidur memikirkan ide ini semalaman…"

Zaizen mencibir tapi tidak menjawab. Untuk meredakan suasana, Shiraishi menengahi, "Apa sih idemu?"

Koharu kembali bersemangat. "Nama permainannya 'Kiss Target'. Intinya, pemain yang kalah harus mencium orang yang memakai sticker ini."

Koharu menunjukkan sticker bergambar bibir merah menyala yang monyong ke depan seakan minta cium (bisa ngebayangin kan? XD)

"Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang boleh memakai sticker ini," lanjut Koharu. "Dan itu tentu saja aku," tambahnya pede.

Yuuji girang sekaligus bingung, "Aku sih senang banget bisa nyium Koharu… Tapi aku juga nggak rela kalo Koharu dicium orang lain…"

Yang lain saling berpandangan, lalu tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, mereka keluar satu per satu dari ruang ganti.

"Heeiii!! Aku jangan dicuekin!!" Seru Koharu.

Ia mengejar teman-temannya keluar, tapi dihadang Gin yang tiba-tiba berbalik, mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada lalu merapal mantra, seakan mau menyihir Koharu entah jadi apa.

"E… ee…eeeh!! Hentikan, Gin-san!" Koharu jadi panik diancam Gin. "Baik, baik! Aku nggak akan mendesak kalian!"

Kintarou tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi Koharu langsung lemes, hilang semangat.

"Sudahlah, Koharu… Aku mau berpartisipasi kok…" hibur Yuuji.

Saat itu, Chitose baru datang. Seperti biasa, ia terlambat. Semangat Koharu muncul kembali begitu melihatnya. "Chitose-kun!" Koharu memanggilnya dan menjelaskan tentang permainan 'Kiss Target'.

Di luar dugaan, Chitose menjawab, "Hmm… yah... Lumayan seru juga kayaknya… Aku nggak keberatan ikut…"

Para reguler yang lain sampai melotot mendengarnya. Sementara itu Koharu girang bukan kepalang. Diseretnya Chitose pergi menjauh. "Kalo begitu, ayo kita cari dulu tempat yang romantis untuk pelaksanaan 'Kiss Target'!"

Yuuji mengejar mereka. "Ooiii, Koharu!! Aku jangan dilupakan!!"

Mereka yang tertinggal hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Orang baru itu betul-betul aneh…" kata Kenya.

"Gosipnya sih dia itu punya otak brilian. Mungkin karena itulah dia cocok dengan Koharu-senpai. Sama-sama jenius, sama-sama gila," Zaizen menambahkan.

"Tapi masa sih, dia mau-mau saja ikutan ide Koharu… Gimana kalo nanti dia benar-benar kalah? Masa dia beneran mau nyium Koharu?" Balas Kenya setengah tak percaya.

"Ah, sudahlah… Biarkan saja mereka… Kita mulai saja dengan anggota yang ada dulu," Shiraishi memutus perbincangan itu.

***

Hari itu Shiraishi pulang paling belakangan karena harus membenahi arsip-arsip klub tennis. Saat keluar dari ruang klub, ia melihat Chitose yang ternyata juga masih belum pulang. Chitose sedang berlatih memukul bola ke dinding. Shiraishi memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Kamu tadi tidak serius kan? Makanya Kintarou bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah…"

Chitose menoleh, tapi ia tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Yang besar kan harus mengalah pada yang kecil," senyum Chitose.

"Alasanmu nggak masuk akal," Shiraishi menghela nafas. "Untungnya Kintarou itu polos, jadi dia tidak menyadari. Tapi kalo dia sampai tahu kamu bertanding setengah hati, dia pasti akan marah. Anak itu begitu antusias menantangmu karena dia berharap kamu akan menunjukkan kemampuan yang membuatmu sampai mendapat julukan pemain terkuat di Kyushu… Kintarou ingin tahu siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kalian…"

"Hmm… Lalu bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri? Bukankah kamu juga pemain hebat sampai-sampai digelari Bible Shitenhouji? Mana yang lebih kuat, kamu atau bocah itu?"

Shiraishi tertegun sejenak, lalu balas tersenyum. "Aku beruntung memilikinya. Ditambah kamu, kuharap kali ini aku bisa membawa Shitenhouji jadi juara nasional…"

"Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku…" protes Chitose. "Ya, sudahlah… Tidak penting kan siapa yang terkuat? Atau kamu juga mau menjajalku?"

"Huh? Boleh saja, tapi kalo caramu bertanding masih seperti tadi, aku menolak."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja harus serius." Lalu Shiraishi menyeringai nakal. "Ingat lho, aturan 'Kiss Target' masih berlaku. Jadi kalo kamu sampai kalah dariku, kamu harus mencium Koharu dua kali."

"Boleh saja. Siapa takut?"

Shiraishi menatap Chitose dan mulai berpikir kalo kata-kata Zaizen tadi memang benar. Rupanya Chitose ini sama gilanya dengan Koharu…

***

Pertandingan itu jadi dilakukan. Kali ini Chitose mengeluarkan jurus Kamikakushi-nya dan teknik bermain yang lebih baik daripada saat bertanding dengan Kintarou tadi. Tapi Shiraishi tidak mendapat julukan Bible tanpa alasan. Dia mampu mengatasi permainan Chitose dan memenangkan pertandingan.

"Seperti dugaanku, buchou Shitenhouji memang hebat," puji Chitose. Shiraishi meliriknya curiga.

"Lho, kenapa lagi sekarang? Aku kan sudah bertanding dengan serius," Chitose membela diri.

"Aku tidak percaya kemampuanmu cuma segitu. Pasti masih ada yang kamu sembunyikan…" tuduh Shiraishi.

Chitose tersenyum, "Kamu ini memang sulit sekali diyakinkan ya…"

"Pokoknya jangan lupa dengan 'Kiss Target'," Shiraishi memperingatkan.

"Iya deh, iya…" sahut Chitose kalem.

***

Keesokan harinya, Shiraishi hendak memanfaatkan waktu istirahat yang masih tersisa untuk mengulang membaca-baca bahan ulangan yang akan diadakan pada jam berikutnya. Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Koharu.

"Halo, Kurarin. Mau ke mana?"

"Hai, Koharu. Ini aku mau ke bukit belakang sekolah untuk belajar. Tadinya mau ke perpustakaan saja, tapi sedang penuh sekali."

"Musim ulangan begini memang perpustakaan selalu saja penuh."

"Kok tumben kamu nggak bareng Yuuji? Mana dia?"

"Sedang mengantri di kantin. Ini aku mau menyusulnya," Koharu menjawab sambil berkedip.

Shiraishi tertawa. "Oke deh kalo begitu. Yuk!"

"Selamat belajar," Koharu menepuk punggung Shiraishi agak keras sebelum mereka berpisah ke tujuan masing-masing.

Sesampainya di bukit belakang sekolah, Shiraishi menemukan Chitose di sana.

"Hai, Chitose. Aku barusan bertemu Koharu lho. Bagaimana, apa kamu sudah memenuhi hukumanmu?" Tanya Shiraishi dengan nada meledek.

"Hukuman apa?" Chitose berlagak pilon.

Shiraishi menyeringai, "Oh, jadi pura-pura lupa nih? Awas lho, kamu bisa saja lupa, tapi Koharu tidak akan."

"Oh, maksudmu 'Kiss Target' itu?" Tanya Chitose santai.

"Memang apa lagi?"

"Tenang saja. Aku memang belum melakukannya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau atau tidak berani, malahan aku ingin melakukannya sekarang."

Sebelum Shiraishi sadar apa yang terjadi, Chitose mendekat dan menciumnya!

Shiraishi kaget setengah mati, wajahnya merah padam. "A… a… apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Serunya tergagap.

Chitose tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ekspresi wajah Shiraishi kala itu sangat berharga buat Chitose.

"Ternyata memang benar… Walaupun kamu Bible Shitenhouji, tapi kamu nggak punya pengalaman sama sekali ya, Shiraishi…" kata Chitose geli.

Shiraishi jadi emosi mendengarnya, "Kamu ini apa-apaan sih, Chitose?!"

"Aku? Aku kan cuma memenuhi hukuman seperti tuntutanmu tadi?"

"Ya, tapi seharusnya kau mencium Koharu!"

"Masa? Peraturannya kan aku harus mencium seseorang yang memakai sticker 'Kiss Target' itu. Betul nggak?" Chitose bersikeras.

"Iya…" Shiraishi menjawab ragu-ragu saat melihat sikap Chitose yang penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu… tuh… lihat, di punggungmu tertempel sticker itu…"

Shiraishi kebakaran jenggot saat menyadari kalo di punggungnya benar-benar ada sticker sumber masalah itu.

"Ya ampun! Apaan nih?! Kok bisa menempel di sini tanpa sepengetahuanku?!" Teriaknya stress.

Chitose tergelak sekali lagi. Shiraishi melotot. "Ini pasti ulahmu kan, Chitose!"

"Bukan… bukan… Kamu jangan marah dulu dong, Shiraishi," kata Chitose berusaha menenangkan buchou Shitenhouji itu.

Chitose melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya ini ide teman-teman reguler kita. Kamu tau sendiri kan kalo di tim inti kita ada pasangan Yuuji dan Koharu, lalu Kenya dan Zaizen. Nah, mereka prihatin karena tinggal si buchou jadi satu-satunya yang masih jomblo. Makanya mereka berusaha agar aku bisa jadi pasanganmu."

Dikatain begitu, Shiraishi jadi tambah malu. "Usil banget sih mereka! Memang apa salahnya kalo aku jomblo?! Toh Gin dan Kintarou juga tidak punya pasangan…"

"Tapi Gin itu kan biksu yang sedang training, kayaknya dia memang nggak butuh pasangan. Sedangkan Kintarou, dia bahkan nggak ngerti apa arti kata 'kencan'."

Shiraishi menghela nafas. "Benar-benar keterlaluan mereka itu!" Lalu ia melihat ke Chitose. "Terus kamu mau saja dicomblangkan seperti itu?"

Chitose balik menatap Shiraishi, "Hmm… gimana ya… Sebetulnya sudah seminggu ini aku memperhatikanmu, dan sepertinya aku memang tertarik padamu… Jadi bukan berarti aku terima saja dicomblangkan oleh mereka…"

Wajah Shiraishi kembali memerah. Jadi seperti inikah rasanya 'ditembak', pikirnya dalam hati.

Chitose seperti mengetahui kebimbangan Shiraishi. Maka ia berkata, "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerimaku lho. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kamu menolak. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku memenuhi hukumanku dulu. Kamu sendiri kan yang bilang kalo hukuman 'Kiss Target'-ku dua kali. Jadi aku masih punya hutang 1 ciuman lagi…"

Shiraishi tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dan mengatasi debar jantungnya.

Setelah menunggu dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, Chitose mengangkat wajah Shiraishi. "Boleh…?" Tanyanya.

Shiraishi mengangguk. Chitose menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini ciuman itu berbalas.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Shiraishi mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, dan juga hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia harus mendaftar untuk ikut remidiasi karena terlambat masuk kelas saat ulangan berlangsung…

***

Sekarang mereka sudah SMU. Shiraishi maupun Chitose sangat senang karena di sekolah baru itu juga ada bukit belakang sekolah yang mirip sekali dengan bukit di SMP Shitenhouji. Bukit itu pun langsung jadi tempat favorit Chitose.

Hari itu, Shiraishi berjalan menuju bukit belakang sekolah sambil berharap akan menemukan Chitose di sana. Ia tidak berharap yang muluk-muluk bahwa Chitose akan ingat dengan hari jadi mereka, tapi menghabiskan waktu berdua di bukit itu tentu akan membawa kenangan yang spesial.

"Hai, aku sudah menunggumu," sapa Chitose yang ternyata sudah datang lebih dulu.

Shiraishi agak heran mendengar nada bicara Chitose yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. "Menungguku?"

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa hari apa ini…"

"Loh, justru kupikir kamu yang tidak bakal ingat…" balas Shiraishi terkejut.

Chitose tertawa. "Begini-begini aku kan punya otak brilian. Tentu saja aku ingat…"

Shiraishi juga tertawa. "Syukurlah. Pulang nanti kita rayakan?"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Habis ini aku ada ulangan. Aku tidak mau ikut remidiasi untuk kedua kalinya."

**FIN**


End file.
